destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/Destiny Update 1.1.2
Bungie has released Update 1.1.2 for Destiny. With this update, Bungie has responded to player feedback and addressed larger issues that compromised the quality of the Destiny experience. The most notable additions in this update include an increased vault space, some raid tweaks in The Vault of Glass and Crota's End, and some major tweaks to the PVP realms of the game. You can check out Bungie's official update post on their official website. Spotlight Improvements & Additions *Vault Capacity increased to 24 Armor Slots, 36 Weapon Slots, and 24 General Slots *Disabled gear comparison in Vault on Xbox 360 & PS3 platforms to account for additional slot memory *Colorblind support (deuteranopia, protanopia, tritanopia) added for highly color-driven gameplay elements: Motion Tracker, Loot Drops, Shield Energy, Item Categories. *Audio Controls are now available in the Settings menu: Volume Control, Music Toggling. *Item Lock now allows players to prevent gear and weapon items from being accidentally dismantled *The purple ball has been reborn in the tower as an interactive sphere with a parallaxed energy core that grows with object velocity and tints based off time of day Weapons General *Fixed a bug that caused a player to lose ammo when switching weapons while dead *Fixed a bug where ammo consumables did not reliably replenish ammo *Pocket Infinity behavior is less likely to fail during edge case conditions *The 4th Horseman weapon stats restored to original intended values Perks *Updated Thorn's first-person player feedback poison effect *White Nail perk no longer triggers on immune targets *Defensive Reflex (Don’t Touch Me) perk no longer triggers on throwing knives *Performance Bonus ammo on Fusion Rifles reduced to match Shotguns and Sniper Rifles *Fixed an issue introduced in 1.1.1 that allowed Ice Breaker to persist ammo after respawn World *Players can now choose to wear their helmets in social spaces *Quest loot pyramid baubles are now easier to spot *Added Quest indicator badges to the Tower when a Quest is either completed and ready to turn in &Increased Crota's Bane Reputation rewards on Eris Morn's bounties *Fixed a bug where Major Thralls had two jaws and two left hands *Fixed a bug where player’s equipped items did not receive experience from completing missions *Fixed a bug where the Black Garden Level 30 Featured Story was incorrectly listed at Level 28 *Fixed a bug where Heavy Ammo consumables were not available for purchase from Xûr Strikes Cerberus Vae III *Valus Ta'Aruc's strength has been reduced by 33% *Reduced the number of Major combatants in the Valus Ta'Aurc fight Dust Palace *Reduced the number of Major combatants in the Psion Flayer fight *Lowered the strength on the Psion Flayers' shields Raids Vault of Glass *Vault of Glass will no longer display a highlighted activity notification despite players best efforts to remove it *Fixed a bug where splash damage could penetrate the Aegis bubble *Shield Relic melee attacks now land Minotaurs more consistently *Improved issues associated with walking through the teleport Crota's End *Crota will now wait until fully standing before a sword attack *Fixed a bug where the sword immediately despawned after killing a swordbearer *Swords will now last a full 30 seconds after being picked up PvP General *Greatly reduced the weighting of Blind Watch and Firebase Delphi in Control, Iron Banner, and Inferno Control playlists *Fixed a bug where a player that was killed by an enemy could commit suicide and be revived for points *Fixed a bug that prevented players from receiving points for neutralizing a control zone *Fixed a bug where capture points were not properly disabled after the game ends *Added incremental revive timers to Skirmish and Salvage *Each time a teammate revives you, it takes longer before you can be revived again (currently +5s each revive) *Stopping Power now requires Shotgun kills instead of sprees *Target Practice now requires Hand-Cannon kills instead of sprees *Electrocutioner now requires Fusion Rifle kills instead of sprees Maps *Anomaly: Added invisible physics over the pool table to keep people from hiding *Shores of Time: Added kill volume to the open edge of "A" cave in to keep players from hiding *The Burning Shrine: Moved the spawn point to fix camera view Ammunition *Crates are now visible for all players long before they are available to pick up, with a countdown timer added to show when they will arrive *Guardians no longer drop Special ammo on death *Lowered the amount of Special ammo picked up from crates (from 50% to 25%) *Special Ammo crate respawn time raised (from 45 seconds to 120 seconds) *Increased drop radius when a friendly picks up a Special crate (from 20 meters to 100 meters) *Slightly increased interaction time on Special Ammo crate (from 0.1 seconds to 0.8 seconds) *Reduced the number of Special crates on the maps and relocated them (from 6-8 crates to 3-5 crates) *Special and Heavy ammo bricks now despawn when a player dies or on a timer (20 seconds for Special, 30 seconds for Heavy) *Heavy ammo now lets everyone know which player or Faction picked up ammo *Increased warning time on Heavy ammo (from 10 seconds to 15 seconds) UI *New visual treatment to Quest nodes and nodes that involve Quest activities or steps *Players can now click the left stick to hide the UI when inspecting items, for screenshotting/sharing purposes *Fixed a bug where precision kills did not appear correctly in the PGCR *UI flyouts are now easier to navigate (i.e. “Amazon Flyout Menu”) Audio *Fixed an issue where Stealth Vandal audio was being suppressed by gunfire or other loud sounds *Titan Ward of Dawn now has audio indicators at low energy so players can more easily read when it will time out *Players walking into enemy Wards of Dawn now hear a sound when blindness is applied Companion *Fixed issue where Combined Arms Grimoire card was pointing to the wrong unlock conditions *Fixed issue where Grimoire cards were awarding the incorrect number of Grimoire points Technical *Fixed a rare soft-lock when a player's internet connection drops *Clarified error that displays when user has insufficient hard drive space *Better handling of rest mode/resume on PS4 Category:Blog posts